Technical Field
The description relates to visual search techniques, e.g., to visual search in mobile devices.
Description of the Related Art
Nowadays most mobile devices may be equipped with high-resolution cameras and be capable of connecting to the Internet. This has fostered developments and increasing diffusion of a variety of mobile visual search tools, such as e.g., those known under the commercial names of Google Goggles™, Amazon™, CamFind™, Vuforia™, and WeChat Image Platform™.
A mobile visual search engine may enable a user to gather information about the objects seen in the camera field of view. Purposely, she/he would just snap a picture and the mobile device may then compute a representation of the image which is sent to a remote server and matched into a database to recognize image content and report back relevant information.
A continuous demand thus exists for improved visual search techniques which may be adapted for use e.g., in mobile devices.